<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Dream Come True by Jar216</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682401">Like a Dream Come True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216'>Jar216</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HonoDia Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Birthday Honoka!!!, Honoka praise, Pretend Dia stanned Honoka please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jar216/pseuds/Jar216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia is on her way home from work when a blizzard suddenly forces her to take refuge in a nearby bakery, here she meets someone she had only ever dreamed of meeting...</p><p>Happy birthday Honoka!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kousaka Honoka/Kurosawa Dia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HonoDia Anthology [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I really wanted to get this out before Honoka's birthday started in my timezone, luckily I did it with an hour to spare. I hope everyone thinks this is as cute as I think it is. Comments are appreciated as always :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a cold Tokyo evening. Too cold. So cold that even Dia’s winter coat wasn’t enough to keep her from shivering. The once calm snowfall had begun to intensify, Dia could tell that she wasn’t going to make it home easily. When she had checked the news earlier that morning she saw nothing about an incoming blizzard, but it certainly felt like one was coming, and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Running through the snow like this was exhausting, especially after the long day at work she’s had. She still ran fast as she could though, after all, she risked being lost to the blizzard if she couldn’t find somewhere to take shelter quickly. But then, right when she was on the brink of meeting a freezing end, Dia turned a corner and was met with what looked to be a shop of some kind. Dia lunged at the door, surprised to see that it was unlocked and pulled it open. She nearly fell flat onto the floor, her muscles were exhausted and she felt like she really needed a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-P-Pardon the intrusion!” After quickly standing back up and announcing her presence, she shook the snow that had been covering her onto the floor of the entryway. There didn’t seem to be any sign of an owner or employee, the store looked to be a bakery though, good news for Dia since she was sure to find some warm food if someone was here. Just as Dia was taking her coat off, someone walked out of the back of the shop to see what was making the noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello? I’m sorry, but we’re closed, could you come back another time?” It was a woman, around the same height as Dia, she had light brown hair that flowed nicely down her neck, and deep blue eyes that drew Dia in for a little longer than she’d like to admit. If she had to guess, Dia would say she was about four or three years older than her. Dia couldn’t shake this weird feeling she was getting from her, a familiar, nostalgic feeling. Regardless, she needed to convince the woman to let her stay in her shop, no way could she make it home in this weather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but you can’t expect me to leave in this weather! I would surely die!” Dia’s heart was starting to beat just a bit faster, was the owner of this small little bakery really going to send her out into the snowstorm? She felt bad for yelling at her like that but it was certainly life or death for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Weather?” The strange woman walked past Dia and opened the door. Immediately, she regretted her decision and closed it as snow and frigid winds funneled through the entrance. The woman turned around and scratched her cheek, giggling sheepishly. “I see what you mean. You’re welcome to stay here with me and weather the storm.” Dia started to relax, thank goodness, it seemed this woman wasn’t evil, just a bit airheaded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walked past the entrance and further into the building as Dia inspected the building she would likely be staying the night in. It was certainly a comfortable and homey bakery, the chairs had nice little cushions and what little light she had turned on gave the room they were in a nice atmosphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cannot thank you enough, I’ll be sure to compensate you for your hospitality accordingly.” Dia began to reach for her purse, the owner of the bakery watched as her nearly frost-bitten hands fumbled for her wallet. Instead of taking any payment, however, the woman simply went behind the counter and brought out a fresh loaf of bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ahh, no no, you don’t need to pay me! I was getting pretty lonely in here all by myself, I’m glad the winds sent me someone to keep me company, ehe.” The woman stuck her hand out towards the frantic girl, offering the very warm and enticing bread. “Please, take this, it’ll warm you up, and it’s on the house. I’m not gonna make someone as cute as you pay for something as simple as bread.” The woman smiled at her brightly, Dia couldn’t bring herself to do anything other than accept, her cheeks growing redder by the second. She took the bread into her own hands, juggling it around a bit due to its heat. She quickly took a bite out of it, her taste buds melted along with all of her stress and worries, it was quite possibly the best bread she’s ever tasted, just who was this mysterious baker? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, this tastes so good! I seriously think it’s some of the best tasting bread I’ve ever had! I’ll have to come back here soon! When do you normally open? I wonder if I could stop here on my way to work...” Dia ceased her impromptu bread monologue after the woman gave her a smug look. “P-Pardon me, I was getting a bit carried away. It’s very nice to meet you, my name is Dia Kurosawa, thank you again for the hospitality.” She bowed her head slightly towards the woman, her blush intensifying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you,” The woman struck a pose, holding a peace sign in front of her face and winking at Dia, declaring “I’m Honoka Kousaka, let’s be friends!” in a loud and showy voice. The baker, now known as Honoka, dropped her pose and giggled to herself. “Hehe, sorry, just felt like doin’ that. It’s the greeting I used back in my school idol days, I doubt anyone would recognize it now though. The ex idol looked over to see what her guest had thought of her act.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia was in shock, the nerves she had just gotten over had just come back in full force, how could she have not recognized her? Had it really been that long? Well, age had certainly done her any favors, and her hair had grown darker over the years. Still, one thing was undeniable, she was in the presence of </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Honoka Kousaka. The moment she had spent the greater part of her childhood dreaming of had finally come, she was face to face with one of her idols. Honoka had to lunge over and grab the bread that had just dropped from her shaking hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehhhh, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Honoka set the bread onto the counter and reached for Dia’s forehead, feeling it and quickly pulling it back. “Oh geez, it must be hypothermia! Quick, I have blankets and more warm food in the back!” Honoka took Dia’s shaky hand and pulled her into the back room quickly. Dia tried her best to speak up and explain that she was just nervous, but the sensation of one of her idols touching her and trying to comfort her was too much to bear. Honoka placed her guest on her backroom couch, and quickly covered her in a blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you some hot tea! Keep eating that bread I gave you, Dia!” Honoka ran off to the kitchen to make her tea, leaving Dia alone to contemplate how she had gotten into this situation. She had to come clean to Honoka as soon as she returned. Dia took notice of the staircase leading to what she assumed to be Honoka’s bedroom, this was a small place, would she be sleeping here on the couch? Or would Honoka invite her to… no, there’s no way she would be so lucky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honoka quickly arrived back with her tea, placing it carefully into Dia’s hands. The drink had calmed her nerves quite a bit already, though she was still shaking. Just as she was about to open up to Honoka about how much of a fan she was of hers, Honoka sat down right next to her on the couch and started feeling her forehead once more. Dia took notice of her furrowed brow, Honoka seemed to be in deep thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmph! You still feel so cold! Sorry about this but I’m not letting my new friend die of hypothermia!” Honoka wrapped her arms around Dia and pulled her in for a hug, stopping any attempt at speaking Dia could even think about making. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, she was going to die here, this was too much. Dia never thought that she would be able to talk to a member of μ’s in her lifetime, let alone be hugged by one like this. She was at a loss, and incredibly uncomfortable, but this was most likely a once in a lifetime kind of thing. If she was going to be hugged by her idol the least she could do was be honest with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Honoka… I don’t have hypothermia, I just froze up and became very nervous when I realized who you are. I-I’ve been a fan of μ’s for so long, this is like a dream come true…” Dia hid her head in her hands, shielding it from Honoka’s gaze. She wasn’t normally someone to be nervous, but this was Honoka, things were different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, you were a fan? That’s great! I always love meeting old fans, especially ones as cute as you!” Honoka’s radiant smile continued its assault on Dia’s ability to function and talk like a normal person, the nonchalant flirting that was being thrown in wasn’t helping much either. She was trying so hard not to explode into a wave of praise like the fangirl she was, but she also knew this could be her only chance to talk to Honoka. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honoka! I’m still a fan! Every morning I listen to my old μ’s CDs, I still have all of your merchandise in my bedroom! Meeting you like this is quite literally what I’ve dreamt of for so long!” Dia giggled like a flustered schoolgirl and hid her face behind her hands, her embarrassment was growing by the second, Honoka’s tight embrace wasn’t helping her much either. Honoka’s smile kept getting wider, and somehow brighter, it was blinding, Dia still loved it just as much as she did when she first saw it. Without warning, Honoka jumped off of the couch, breaking the hug that Dia already found herself missing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aaaaaaaaah! Really?” Honoka throws her hands in the air, looking up to the ceiling in wonder. “I really never thought that anyone would still care for this long!” She turns back to her guest. “After we disbanded, we all sort of went our separate ways. I really never thought… after all this time.” Honoka stared at Dia in amazement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m still a fan! How could I ever forget μ’s? The way you shined on stage always made me smile.” Dia stood up with her, ready to lay out all her feelings toward Honoka and μ’s. “You were amazing! All of you! You were the reason I formed my own idol group back in high school!” Honoka’s eyes began to water, this didn’t make Dia halt her barrage of praise, however. “Honoka, without you I would have never achieved my goals, lived out my dreams with my friends as I did, you were the ultimate inspiration towards me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honoka said something Dia couldn’t make out, either because of her shaking or Honoka’s tearful babbling. But Honoka seemed to be happy, really happy, she pulled Dia into another hug, pushing them both down onto the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Honoka! This position…” Dia tried the best she could to protest, this was getting too surreal. Honoka was on top of her, sobbing into her chest and babbling things she couldn’t understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Knowing that…” Honoka sat up, now straddling Dia, and wiped her tears. “Knowing that we were able to make such a great impact on your life… well, it really makes me feel great, you know?” Despite their position, Honoka began to calm down, looking up at the ceiling, reminiscing. “Our goal was always to share our happiness with the world, to make everyone as happy as we were. But you went and formed your own idol group? Because of us? That makes me feel complete, like everything I’ve ever done was just and good for the world. Thank you, Dia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honoka… I don’t know what to-” Before she could continue, Honoka sighed and laid herself on top of Dia once more. Honoka’s embrace was everything to her, she smelled so nice… Dia moved her arms to hug Honoka back, finally starting to get over her nerves. What she wasn’t prepared for was for Honoka to come closer and kiss her on the cheek. “H-Honoka?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was for saying all those sweet things, you really made my day.” Honoka grabbed the blanket and draped it over the both of them, entirely content with sleeping on the couch. The sleepy girl then kissed Dia on her lips, before nuzzling herself in the crook of her neck and falling asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dia didn’t know what to feel anymore, she didn’t know what sort of fate brought her here. She certainly wasn’t complaining, but why now? After so long, why was she just meeting her now? She made an attempt to fall asleep on the couch but her mind wouldn’t let her, too many questions were flowing through her mind. What did this mean? Did Honoka want to see her again? Were they friends now? More? Dia didn’t know, and it was stressing her out. Just as she was about to give up on sleeping Honoka must have woken up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you be sure to come back here soon so I can take you on a proper date ‘kay?” Honoka’s droopy eyes stared right into Dia’s wide awake ones, despite being sleepy she seemed to be fully confident and serious. Dia just nodded her head, the craziness of today was too much. Dia closed her eyes, finally relaxing and giving in to Honoka’s loving warmth. Maybe this was all a dream, maybe she really did die in that blizzard and is living in a well-earned paradise now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up covered in Honoka’s blanket and to the smell of fresh bread, a warm cup of tea waited for her on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, must have not been a dream.” She took a sip of the tea, just as calming as it was yesterday. “Thank you, Honoka.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>